


Bite me

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tiny Little Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno tries to calm his partner's nerves before Great Balls of Fire.





	Bite me

It was the night before Great Balls of Fire, and Heath was always excited before a PPV, even if he wasn't booked for it. He was tossing and turning in bed until Rhyno sat up and switched on the light. "Can I help you?"

Heath rubbed his eyes. "I can't sleep," he whined.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. But now that you're awake..." Heath grinned mischievously.

Rhyno sighed. "Okay, what do you want?"

Heath straddled his partner's hips and pushed his shoulders against the headboard. He gazed into his eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed him. Rhyno made a short noise. _This wasn't a bad idea at all._ Their wet lips pressed against each other and their mouths opened. Heath licked into the mouth of the other man while he was impatiently pushing his hips back and forth. He was already hard and wanted more. So he stripped off his T-shirt and threw it to the floor.

Rhyno's warm hands moved over his naked torso. Heath moaned softly, leaned back and let himself drop on his back. The older man knelt between his legs and rubbed their crotches together. Only the thin fabric of their underwear separated their hard cocks. Heath grabbed his partner's wrists and pulled his hands to his sensitive nipples. "Please, touch me."

Rhyno's fingers gently stroked his buds. He wanted to lean down and kiss him again. But Heath bucked his hips. "More!"

So Rhyno pressed his mouth on the other man's right nipple and started to suck on it. Heath groaned and put his hands on Rhyno's head. "Yes, like that!"

Heath ground his crotch so forcefully against him, Rhyno had to pull back to catch his breath. But the other man wouldn't let him; he pressed his head down again. "Don't stop..."

While Rhyno flicked his tongue over Heath's right nipple, he lightly squeezed the left one between his fingers.

"Oh fuck, yes. Hurt me!" Heath moaned and yanked on his hair.

Rhyno cautiously scratched his teeth over the bud.

"Aah, more, bite me!" The ginger was almost screaming now. When Rhyno hesitated a moment, Heath dug his fingernails in his scalp. "Please, bite me!"

The older man couldn't hold back anymore. The moment his teeth pierced Heath's skin, he thought he'd gone too far. But Heath groaned and hugged him tightly while he came in his boxers.

Rhyno looked up. Tiny beads of blood pooled under Heath's nipple. "I'm sorry..."

Heath opened his eyes and smiled, exhausted. "Don't worry. That's nothing." He tried to reach for Rhyno's dick. "Turn around."

The older man rolled on his back, and Heath continued to jerk him off. It only took a couple more strokes for Rhyno to also reach his climax.

While they were lying together for a moment to recover, Rhyno gently traced Heath's little wound. "Now you already have a scar before the battle."

Heath smiled and gave him a kiss. "Let's see if we'll even have a battle tomorrow."

 


End file.
